Returnable beverage cans are commonly accumulated in receptacles such as boxes or bags for return to the place of purchase. This approach has a number of drawbacks including unsightliness and inefficient, non-productive use of space. In addition, the use of boxes or bags makes it difficult to keep track of the number of accumulated cans and the correct amount of deposit credit which should be received upon return.
The prior art includes two devices which address the problem of empty beverage can accumulation. The first is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,772 to comprise a rigid plastic sheet with openings to receive and hold can tops. The second is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,638 to comprise a board or sheet having bayonet-type projections which grip the cans by entering into and gripping the sides of the openings in the tops of the cans.
Neither of these prior art devices provides for the quick and convenient removal of the cans from the carrier; i.e., each can must be individually detached from the carrier at the return depot.